The return of the Olympians
by Joshwa' Williams
Summary: Samuel, a son of Hades, unknown to many other people excluding his parents. His 'parent's' knew the child was one of Hades as the god himself came to visit the woman who he had previously bed to tell her the boy was to go to a camp. This camp was known as Camp Half-Blood, a guarded, brilliant summer camp for beings known as demi-god's.
1. Chapter 1

Well hey. This is a new story I am planning on writing based on Percy Jackson. It tells the story of a young boy living in New York who suddenly discovers his powers when attacked by a mythical creature.

Things had changed within the god community after the legacy of Perseus Jackson, the well known and admired demi-god who was still out there, powerful as ever in his late teens. Ten years after the defeat of Kronos, a new evil surfaced. Silent and unseen, the forces slowly built, attracting monsters onto the scene. Soon this evil will surface and we must all be prepared, for this battle won't be so easily won.

Samuel is a son of Hades, unknown to many other people excluding his parents. His 'parent's' knew the child was one of Hades as the god himself came to visit the woman who he had previously bed to tell her the boy was to go to a camp. This camp was known as Camp Half-Blood, a guarded, brilliant summer camp for beings known as demi-god' people were half god and half human, a parent form each lineage to train and harness their powers. To currently become soldiers of the gods.

At the age of fifteen, Samuel goes to the camp and hopes for the best on his journey.

AN: The story will be started at a typical school day in New York before the truth comes out soon after. This story will officially start on Friday night and this is just a simple overview to prevent confusion in anyone. I hope you enjoy this novel, thank you and reviews concerning ideas and thoughts on this will be more welcome than ever.

Josh Williams

J. Williams

/tmp/uploads/FF_4387609_ Page 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Return of the Olympians Chapter 1**

"You mean to tell me that he still lives?" bellowed Zeus causing the tiny messenger to cower in fear. Slowly and reluctantly, the messenger nodded, aware of the inevitable destruction that was coming. Eyes narrow, Zeus scowled and his head furrowed whilst he thought, he brought his thumb to his chin as he did this allowing the messenger to slightly relax.

'But…I chopped him into tiny pieces…and threw his remains into the deep depths of Tarturus' thought Zeus, contemplating his next move. "Where?" Zeus inquired, glancing at the miniscule figure below him.

"In…in his un-underground p-p-palace," he stuttered out. "The underworld."

Unwillingly, I opened his eyes, not wanting to get away from the dream I was having. I missed the days when I didn't dream every night however no matter whom he told, the dreams were constant and it was 'a phase' I was going through, everyone shrugged it off to some teenage puberty thing although, unlike everyone else, I remembered every last detail of the dream.

Switching my alarm radio off, I stretched his arms behind him, making a deep sound of satisfaction low in my throat. I rubbed my eyes before going through the usual cycle of my morning: brush teeth, get breakfast, get everything ready, do hair and off I go. Mum and Dad were never up on a morning as they started work pretty late and came home pretty late too; meaning I usually had to fend for himself. 'Alone in the world…' I thought…nah too melodramatic. I got my planner out and checked today's timetable:

**Morning Registration**

_8:40 – 9:10_

**1****st**** lesson**

**Drama and Theatre Studies**

_9:10 - 10:10_

**2****nd**** lesson**

**Ancient Greek**

_10:10 - 11:10_

**Break Period**

_11:10 - 11:30_

**3****rd**** lesson**

**Mathematics**

_11:30 - 12:30_

**Lunch Period**

_12:30 - 13:00_

**4****th**** Lesson**

**English Language**

_13:00 - 14:00_

**5****th**** Lesson**

**Biology**

_14:00 – 15:00_

'Great' I thought sarcastically before roughly shoving his planner back into his bags and getting my appropriate books for the day from his bedroom.

As he walking back from his bedroom, my arms lined with books, my Mother's bedroom door came open and she came out, stretching her arms above her head and her yawn looked as mighty as a lion. Wow, she was up.

"Morning," She said. "How many books do you need?" She asked eyes wide.

"You know how it is." I replied, rolling my eyes causing her to nod sympathetically. Giving her a smile, I walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on to boil before putting my bag on my shoulders and unlocking the front door.

"See ya!" I called to her before closing the door and jogging down the steps.

Forty five minutes later I happily walked into his first class of the day with a grin on his face. Drama. Brilliant. It was my favourite lesson overall, very little writing work to do as it was all practical and you wouldn't hear me complaining about that.

The hour passed too fast and as I lumbered to his second lesson laughing at a joke that my friend, Vicki, had told him the 'cool' gang walked past and Danny, the most popular, maliciously shoved me into the wall, for no apparent reason. Sighing, I rolled my eyes and Vicki gave me a sympathetic smile…unfortunately Danny had seen this.

"Who do you think you're rolling your eyes at, eh?" He asked in the stupid gorilla voice of his.

Annoyed at this point I looked back at him, glaring, "A stupid prick who thinks he's something special."

"You stupid cunt." He growled charging towards me causing me to frown. 'It's so easy for Neanderthals to charge' I had time to think before his blow connected…to the wall. Easily having time to move out of the way I raised my leg to waist height. Since he was still screaming over his idiotic punch to the wall, it left him an easy target and I thrust my leg towards him with all the power I could muster, just like my karate teacher taught me to.

His scream mixed with Vicki's whoops filled the air and before I knew what was going on I was dragged away by a teacher. Great.


End file.
